This means War
by whitetiger2712
Summary: Have you ever had that, even if you never asked for it, an ordinary day at an ordinary place turned into a Warzone? well i haven't either but since war just arrived in Seaford me, Kim and a few other survivors are in desperate need of refuge. well i think i can better tell you my whole story.
1. the moment the day turned red

**HEY EVERYONE!  
so this is a story i came up with by reading a few other fanfics and movies. :P **  
**i don't tell to much about the story, so you guys just have to read it.**  
**I want everyone to know that i am also writing my other stories but everything at its time :D**  
**but before i let you all begin reading i want to make the following note.**

**i dedicate the following chapter to all the friends and family of the people who died in the plane crash MH-17 in Ukraine.  
may they rest in peace and get safely into heaven. **

**Jack's POV  
**

Have you ever had that, even if you never asked for it, an ordinary day at an ordinary place turned into a warzone?  
I guess not.  
Well, I can tell you, it isn't fun.  
Gunshots everywhere and people dropping down like they are puppets that lost their marionette ropes!  
In those times people come together.  
Old enemies unite and friends reveal their true identity!  
I have seen it happen a lot of times so far!  
I looked up from Eddies lifeless body and a rush of anger crawled up inside me.  
Those people will pay for what they have done to my friends, to me personally!  
I took up the rifle that lied beside me and looked at the others.  
"Let's go." I said.  
At the background I heard the continued clicking of a machine gun that was fired against their enemies.  
Probably against our allies since they took us by surprise! You know what, let me start at the beginning.

The first warnings came in about 4 weeks ago.  
It was about a passenger plane that was brought down by a missile in the front of a Ukraine battlefield!  
It appeared an unauthorized strike and the so called separatists only made things worse after that!  
Of course the Russian president Putin kept everyone in the dark about what he was doing.  
And since the whole world was suddenly dragged into this, of course the united States couldn't let this go by that easy.  
So after a lot of sanctions and pointing fingers over and over, the firs bomb went off in an Ukrainian Embassy in Moscow.  
I think that is where the commotion started. That also brings me back to the beginning of the story.

I woke up after a long night of doing my homework.  
The sun was shining brightly into my room where the window was still opened up from last night where I had left it open.  
It was hot the last few days and to be honest, I didn't like the heat at all.  
Thus it is completely logic that I had left that window open at night, where the coldest hours of the day would pass by.  
I heard my mom yelling down the stairs that my breakfast was ready.  
I responded and removed the blanket from my body and put my feet on the ground.  
For a while I was just sitting there looking to the poster on the wall.  
I have seen that poster a thousand times already and I was really wondering if it would be weird if it would be gone someday.  
The poster contained a samurai that was standing on a rock in front of a red sundown.  
Above the samurai was written, 'awaken the hero inside you!' whatever that supposed to mean.

Ever since I saw that man shot his flare gun up in the air, I could not think about anything else.  
Why did he do that? But every time I asked myself that question, the answers became even more ridiculous!  
I put on my clothes and walked downstairs.  
Mom and my older sister Layla, who was a nurse at the hospital, were already waiting for me to join them.  
As always, mom had turned the TV on the news channel and the moment I began eating my cereal, the man appeared on screen.  
Apparently the man who shot the fireball wasn't the only one and it seemed that a lot of people all over the stated pulled a trick like this.  
But even the news didn't know why they did it.  
Of course they were guessing as well but nothing they said actually convinced me.  
They also spoke about the situation in Ukraine and how once again coffins with human remains were sent off to Holland to find out their identities.  
I actually felt a lot of respect for the way such a small country was handling the situation.  
I am sure most countries would have given the command to bomb all off Ukraine till there was not a soul alive.  
I think that would have been my first reaction.  
Anyway, then, something interesting came up!  
Also related to what they told over the news about flight MH-17!  
It appears that the Russians pulled their troops back from the front line.  
Which is an odd choice since those borders aren't safe at all! Well their problem I guess.

How could I have ever known that THAT would be the question of the day at school!?  
Since everyone was talking about it I couldn't pretend like I didn't know.  
Sadly, school is one big cage filled with rumors!  
Tell one thing and it automatically blows itself up till everyone only knows the story with the most lies and the most crap in it.  
Last rumor, I dated a girl named Kim Crawford. It appeared that someone has seen me and Kim talking once and needed to pass that along.  
This lie went so big that eventually she appeared to be pregnant with me and was gonna get a twin!  
I really don't know where they get that from.  
Don't get me wrong, I have been in love with that girl since I first saw her.  
But sadly enough she doesn't even know I exist.  
Yeah life can be hard in these kind of situations if you know what I mean.  
Anyway, this new rumor has also beginning to grow.  
"Have you heard it?" Milton asked me the moment he saw me hanging at the school fountain.  
"It appeared the Russians disbanded their Entire army and gave all their money to some company who builds high speed trains!"  
He smiled from ear to ear and I hated to brake it.  
"Umm sure." Was all I had to say.  
Milton looked at me before he continued.  
"Hey have you talked to Kim yet? I heard she was pretty upset since that last rumor.  
I even heard some people say that the ring she is wearing, is the wedding ring you gave her when you two married somewhere on the Azores!"  
I looked at him. "And you believe that?"  
Before he could answer Jerry and Eddy joined us.  
From the corner of my eye I could see Milton let out a sigh.  
This is what he should call, saved by the bell!  
Out of all of us Eddy is the only one who can have a chat with Kim.  
He is in a lot of her classes and they got partnered up a lot.  
One time I told Jerry that I am actually jealous of him.  
He said that if I really liked her I should talk to her.  
But when I got the chance I failed miserably. Not that that was her fault.  
Quite the opposite actually.  
She was really sweet and at that moment she really cared for me.  
But I messed everything up by fainting and stuff.

Since then, I haven't talked to her and according to me I am just a face in the crowd.  
But the next time I see her I am gonna do things different.  
"Hey Jacky?" I heard someone say.  
I looked around and saw Grace with a huge smile on her face.  
"Aren't you suppose to have class with me?"  
I looked at the guys, who also had to laugh by the way, gave Jerry a fist on his arm and run back to Grace!  
"Hey why did you do that for!?" Jerry yelled after me.  
I turned around once more. "That was for laughing at me!" i said as I walked into class.

If there was one girl in this school I could talk with without making things awkward, if was Grace.  
She has been my friends since I set foot in this school and she knows almost everything about me.  
We sat down at the Back of the class and waited for the teacher to begin.  
"So are you ready to finally face her?"  
Yep I told her all about my crush and although she thinks it was really sweet, she had said that she didn't gave it much of a chance.  
At most because I was afraid of talking to her.  
But this time I nodded.  
"Yeah, I left her a note. I'm gonna meet her during lunch break and say how I feel."  
She nodded and put her thumb in the air.  
"Finally." I could hear her say, right before class began.

Ever had the feeling that there's a stone in your stomach?  
Well in my case it wasn't one stone.  
But like seven of them. I was gonna do what I had like never done before.  
I stepped into the janitors closet and frankly speaking I was surprised she was already sitting there.  
She made it herself easy by emptying the white table and by sitting on it.  
She was gesturing me to sit down next to her.  
I particularly noticed her smile. those eyes and smile in combination with her beautiful blonde hair made her absolutely perfect.  
I sat down next to her and she gave me my note back and said, "I am not mad at you okay?"  
My letter started with that rumor and now I was sitting here it was a stupid thing to begin with.  
"I knew you didn't spread anything. Believe it or not but I know you."  
For a second I didn't know what to say.  
"wait, you have been noticing me?" Well way to go genius!  
Of course she has been noticing you, why else would she say something like that!  
Kim nodded and smiled. "of course! We have a few classes together remember?"  
that question was rhetorical!  
I didn't say anything and clearly she noticed that something was bothering me.  
"Jack what did you wanted to tell me exactly?" this was the moment.  
I collected all the courage I got and began talking.

"what I really wanted to tell you is that even though we don't talk very often I kind of…"  
I could not finish my sentence because all of a sudden, the whole room started shaking!

**let me know what you think! your reviews are as gold to me!**

**WhiteT  
**


	2. when we realize WW3 just started!

Before I even knew what was happening I reacted instantly.  
I dragged Kim from the table and underneath the table!  
"What was that?!" she asked me.  
But I didn't know either. The shaking didn't took long enough for an earthquake, but what else could it be!?  
Now that this I happening I hate it to be in a small room like this one.  
Well, the company was good but the rest just stinks.  
another shake made the whole room move up and down.  
From up far I could hear something that sounded like an explosion.  
I didn't even notice I was holding Kim tightly against myself.  
One arm around her waist and the other took one of her hands.

"are you okay?" she nodded.  
"okay." I said. "listen to me, we need to get out of here."  
I could see the fair in her eyes.  
"on my lead, follow me!" she looked me in the eyes.  
Another explosion and that moment I came from behind the table and ran toward the door with Kim right behind me while still holding on to my hand.  
We ran down the corridor and into the cafeteria.  
Lucky enough we were on the ground floor so we didn't have to run off any stairs!  
The exit was only twenty meters away when I saw that that exit was blocked by people how tried to get out in panic!  
I have seen enough movies where this happened and most people died in these positions.  
I looked around and found an open door that leaded to a classroom that looked out of the same street as the main entrance did.  
"Come with me!" I said to her and we ran into the classroom to see our way outside.  
Yeah all windows were closed but chairs can help you accomplish wonders sometimes!  
That is exactly how I made our own door!  
With a loud noise the glass broke and we kind of jumped outside.  
as I landed in the bushes, Kim landed as a cat on her feet.  
For a moment I was jealous when she dragged me out the bush and together we ran to the main street, where people were also panicking.  
Not long after I saw those people, I knew why they panicked.  
I looked up in the air to see several planes flying through the air, dropping bombs and parachutes all over the place.  
One quick look told me these were not American!  
Not at all!

I looked around and noticed the parking lot was only fifty meters away.  
That was also where my car was.  
Once we reached it, we could get out of this mess!  
"Let's go!" I said to Kim and she followed me!  
"where are we going?!" she jelled at me.  
"To my car, I got an idea!" that moment I bumped into a boy who also seemed to be panicking and I recognized him as my gym partner Brody!  
I fell over him and because Kim also didn't expected anything, she fell right over us.  
I guess that was what saved us because the moment Kim fell over us we heard gunfire and the person who was running in front of us smacked down,  
as if his battery just died!  
Shot down for no reason!  
I looked around and saw that the person responsible was still airborne in his chute,  
but was already emptying his rifle on people that we're running in the streets.  
Multiple soldiers followed! "Come on!" I yelled and started running.  
I absolutely didn't mind Brody ran along!  
In fact it was good he was here!  
I had the feeling he knew about these situations!  
"those guys are Russians!" Brody said.  
"I knew those rumors weren't true. You see the blue helmets?  
That is an elite team! They have been planning an invasion for years!"  
I looked quickly at him but he didn't look back.  
Of course not! I mean between tons of bullets is it almost insane to look back!  
The parking lot is only a few meters away now and I was already looking for the keys.  
"Down!" Brody suddenly yelled.  
And the moment we fell on the ground another plane flew by and dropped a bomb at the other side of the street where that same bomb destroyed an entire building and blew stones and dirt all over the streets!  
In a matter of seconds we're all covered under a huge white blanket.  
Not the fun kind though!

"Eww!" I heard behind me and when I turned around I noticed Kim Kuching out some of the dirt.  
For a moment I found that disgusting but Kim couldn't do anything about it.  
for the moment everyone lied on the ground.  
That was the perfect moment to reach our goal!  
With the keys in my hand we started running.  
With only ten meters left I pushed the button to open the car.  
It was a black Toyota SUV so we had plenty of room!  
I could even bring more people.  
I started the car on the moment another of those planes flew over followed by an explosion at the other side of the parking lot!  
"Go go go!" Brody jelled, but to me that was a bit useless.  
I drove the car to the Main Street where for now wasn't any other traffic but people running.  
Suddenly I saw a brunette running! Grace!  
I jumped on my break and the car started slipping!  
It didn't even stood still or I opened the door. "Grace!"  
She turned around and when she noticed us, she started running toward us.  
"I thought you died!" She cried while falling into my arms.  
A smile ran over my face. "Aren't we already dead?" I said before we got inside.  
"Great." Brody said. "Now we're complete, can we go?!"  
In my mirror I saw another car coming at us. He signed at me with his lights. I got the message. Drive!

To get to the place I wanted to go, we just had to drive fifteen minutes, yet it was the longest fifteen minutes of our life's!  
Grace and Brody, who sat in the back, constantly looked over their shoulders to see of we were being followed.  
Beside the car that signed us, nobody appeared to have noticed us.  
Or the attackers hadn't had the right equipment to follow us.  
I guess that allowed us to get out of the city so smooth.  
I took everyone to the forest where my parents had an small cabin.  
I was planning to hide there and I guess hoping to find out what is happening.  
The cabin was greener than I remembered but that could only be good.  
I opened the door and Grace, followed by Brody went inside and started turn on the lights.  
Kim decided to stay with me and together we walked to the car that followed us.  
I was surprised to see Rudy, my Sensei in karate, get out.  
Followed by Milton, Jerry and Eddy.  
Yeah once again I was Jealous when Kim hugged Eddy but this time I pretended not to care.  
"Guys! How did you got out?!" I asked them.  
"Well." Rudy started and he told his story.

To make a long story short, since Rudy's stories can be very over the top, he was at the mall when it happened.  
He jumped into his car and accidentally ran into Milton and Jerry.  
They picked up Eddy at the school and the moment they did Rudy noticed my car and decided to follow me.  
All of us got inside and installed ourselves.  
Milton and Eddy tried to get the radio to work, Grace and Kim looked for food and drinks while Rudy and Jerry took both cars to a place nobody can see them. As for Brody and me, we searched the place for any weapons and stuff we can use to defend ourselves.  
What we found wasn't much.  
Two shotguns, three revolvers. Yea the kind cowboys use, and a Japanese katana.  
Sharpened and all!  
All and all enough to make a first stand here.  
I knew Brody thought exactly the same as I when he said that one line.  
"looks like we're gonna be the rebellion!"

The cabin consisted on two bedrooms, a livingroom, of course a bathroom.  
Still with running water, and a small kitchen.  
The gas was also still working!  
It didn't surprise me that much though.  
You have to know the place to get there.  
And since only my family knew where the cabin was hidden, was it almost impossible to find it.  
We decided every bedroom could contain four people before it was maxed out.  
Milton, Eddy, Rudy and Jerry shared a room what left me with Brody, Kim and Grace.  
It might not be the proper time to mention but I was glad I could share a room with the girls.  
But for now there was more to discuss.  
After we finished our installment, we came together in the living room.  
"okay so what exactly happened?" Kim began. She knew that, with that question, she hit a red line that kept us all busy.  
For a moment nobody said a thing.  
Until Grace broke the silence. "I think world war three just happened."

**little cliffhanger. i hope you people like this story :) i really enjoy writing this :D**

**plzzzz read and review**


End file.
